A Dangerous Affair
by victime de la mode
Summary: Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange hate each other. Always have and always will. But neither can deny their intense physical attraction to each other. They are only too willing to satisfy the others sick desires. A look at the twisted and complicated relationship between two prominent Death Eaters and the power struggle between them.


This is a LuciusBellatrix story, one of my favourite pairings. I haven't wrote anything in a really long time so I feel I'm pretty out of practice! This is rated M for a reason so please do not read unless over 18. _

He crushed her mouth with his, hungrily, furiously, both of their tongues fighting for dominance. It was apt, considering they fought in every other aspect to get one over on each other.

Forcefully pushing her back, his mouth never left hers as they both fell onto the stone cold floor of the dungeon. Bellatrix hit the ground with a sharp thud and Lucius was immediately upon her stripping away her black corset to reveal her full, round breasts. He peeled off her underskirts and discarded them to the side. Taking in this sight before him was always something Lucius enjoyed immensely. He edged down and nipped at the smooth skin of her neck before running his tongue over the same area. He clamped his teeth down harder, so hard be could taste her blood, as she gasped, writhing in desperation beneath him. Moving further down he grabbed her breasts in both hands twisting and pulling at her nipples aggressively as her small hands scrabbled beneath his robes to free his aching cock from its constraints. Lucius swatted her hands away to enable him to move to his destination. He nipped his way down her flat stomach before licking the inside of her thighs and running his tongue along her slit as she panted breathlessly. Looking up at her, he plunged his forefinger deep inside her dripping cunt. 'So wet and ready for me as always' he said almost mockingly. Bellatrix glared at him through heavily lidded eyes but did not reply.

He removed his finger and stood to shed his clothes. Bellatrix's expression did not change as she continued to stare at him while he undressed. She lifted one of her hands and ran it down the valley between her breasts before lightly settling her fingertips upon a nipple. Her other arm moved up as she grasped strands of her dark ringlets in her fingers, pulling it tightly. Bellatrix never broke eye contact with Lucius as she flicked her nipple and rolled it back and forth almost as ferociously as he had done. Lucius swallowed hard. He loved it when a witch put on a show for him. His hands shaking, he removed his shirt and discarded it to the ground. Bellatrix's hand left her nipple and moved down to her smooth cunt. She spread her legs and let her fingers go straight to her pulsating clitoris. She started tracing light circles upon it, arching her back and softly moaning at the new contact. Spreading her legs wider, she moved her thumb to her clit and plunged two fingers deeply inside herself. Lucius finally discarded his trousers and stood before her, cock throbbing at the sight of Bellatrix pleasuring herself. Her moans had got louder and she still had not took her eyes from his. It was the sight of her biting down hard on her full bottom lip and letting out a strangled cry as she came that sprung him into action.

Still dizzy from her orgasm, Bellatrix was momentarily disorientated as Lucius roughly picked her up from the ground and slammed her against the wall. With one quick movement, he plunged his rock hard cock into her. Her thighs wrapped around his hips as he thrusted in and out of her still pulsating cunt. She ran her nails down his back, drawing blood and leaving her mark on his body. Lucius brought one hand up and grabbed Bellatrix around the throat, pinning her head to the wall before forcing his tongue into her mouth. She sank her sharp teeth into his lip and he moaned as he continued to pump in and out of the slick walls encasing him. Neither ever wanted to be the one to come first during sex. She continued grinding against him, the cold stone of the wall irritating her already bruised back. Lucius slapped her hard across the face and in return he received a punch on the nose. The blood seeped from his nose into his mouth and Bellatrix pulled his mouth toward hers again for a kiss, his blood filling both of their mouths. Lucius was unable to hold it anymore and called out her name as he exploded into her. This was enough to push her over the edge for the second time and Bellatrix screamed out loudly. Breathless, they sank down the wall and lay on the floor once again.

Several minutes passed as they regained their composure. Lucius felt mildly embarrassed that he had called her name and hoped she would not mention it. He gathered his robes from the floor and stood. Wincing at the pain almost all over his body, Lucius wordlessly cast a healing spell upon himself before dressing again. He didn't bother to extend the same courtesy to Bellatrix, who was still lying naked on the floor. The sick bitch reveled in the cuts and bruises left on her body, almost treating them as battle scars. As she stood up, Lucius noticed the remnants of his orgasm trickle down her milky white thighs. Bellatrix grinned and started to dress, making no effort to clear away the liquid seeping from between her legs. Lucius turned away. After adjusting his cloak and smoothing his blond hair, he muttered '8 o'clock. Do not be late' before disapparating to the sound of Bellatrix's maniacal laughter.


End file.
